Harry Spear (role)
Profile Name: Harry Spear Nickname: None Played By: Harry Spear Born: 1921 Relatives: Father, Mother, Wheezer (brother) Clubs: None First Short: Chicken Feed Last Short: Bouncing Babies Character Bio: '''Harry Spear is a prominent member of the Little Rascals in the years following their Silent Film adventures and exploits into their Talkies. He's revealed to be the older brother of Wheezer in School Begins, but this is likely to be the version of Wheezer who was the son of a prizefighter in The Old Wallop since Harry goes into cahoots with Farina to build a boxing ring for the neighborhood kids to watch fights amongst themselves. In one such fight, Joe Cobb and Chubby Chaney fight for the attention of Jean Darling in Boxing Gloves. Like all young boys, Harry hates school, and he uses Wheezer to deliver excuse notes in order to play hooky. In School Begins, he claims his mother has broken both of her legs, and he has a lot of questions to answer after she is seen walking around perfectly normally. He plays football in Yale Vs. Harvard and races go-carts, but he has to give up using dogs as his propulsion source in Cat, Dog & Co. after a lady from the Humane Society Against Cruelty to Animals sets his values straight. He also plays at the railroad yard in Railroadin'. Harry is best friends with Farina, but they aren't always close. In Spook-Spoofing, Harry is talked by Jay R. Smith into pretending to be dead in order to scare Farina for a practical joke. Highly superstitious, Farina rubs a mojo charm against Harry that reportedly "kills" him, and Jay convinces Farina to bury him at the cemetery. Harry allows Farina to carry him part of the way to the cemetery and to walk him the rest of the way. The rest of the gang races ahead to scare Farina, but get scared themselves. As Farina tries to bury Harry, Harry gets dumped from the roof of a mausoleum which Farina has unwittingly tunneled into from the ceiling. Sometime later, Chubby Chaney and Harry team up to scare Farina again by dressing up as a skeleton and a ghost in Bouncing Babies. Later on when Farina is down on his luck in The Smile Wins, Harry gives Farina some food so he doesn't go hungry. Harry also becomes the infatuation for Mary Ann, the older sister of another Wheezer in Wiggle Your Ears. She loves the way he wiggles his ears, but Harry instead has feelings for Jean, Joe Cobb's sister. Harry wins Jean's heart by wiggling his ears for her in order to play being married, and Joe wins Mary Ann's heart by getting Wheezer's help in wiggling his ears for her with the help of some bubblegum and string. Joe comes out on top in this situation because Jean ends up ordering Harry around into doing things for her. '''Quotes: * "I'm going to wiggle my ears for Jean for now on." - Harry in Wiggle Your Ears * "I'm cold and clammy!" - Harry scaring Farina in Spook-Spoofing Notes/Trivia None known ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: 1927 Characters Category: 1928 Characters Category: 1929 Characters